Existing systems and methods are available for preparing and packaging flowable viscous liquid, such as gels and flowable pastes. For example, in the cosmetic industry systems and methods are available for preparing and packaging thick, flowable cosmetics such as lip glosses and mascaras. However, existing systems and methods are not capable of dosing non-flowable, dry viscous material in its final state so that the material can be packaged immediately. Many dry, high viscosity materials, such as non-flowable clays and pastes, do not lend themselves to pumping via screw augers or standard piston pump systems. This is especially true for high viscosity materials with low internal adhesion, or tensile strength, such as relatively dry, fragile masses. Such dry and viscous materials cannot be dosed with a standard pick and fill system and cannot be pumped directly into the final packing component or container. Existing products of these textures are often liquefied, dispensed as a flowable slurry, and then thickened, wherein the desired texture is achieved over time by allowing volatile ingredients to evaporate.